supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2011 FIFA Women's World Cup
The 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup was the sixth FIFA Women's World Cup. It was the second time the Women's World Cup was hosted by Europe, after the 1995 tournament was hosted by Sweden. Germany was the defending champion, but suffered an upset by eventual champions Japan in the quarterfinals; this was one of Germany's worst Women's World Cup results. The 2011 tournament is one of the poorest Women's World Cups, as less than 90 goals were scored and the number of goals on average was down to 2.69; the first time the FIFA Women's World Cup goal average was lower than three per match. Similar to the 1990 FIFA World Cup Final, the final saw a dismissal for the first time in Women's World Cup history. Japan surprisingly won the title, defeating the United States in the final on penalty kicks after it was tied 2-2 in extra time. Japan became the first Asian team to win any FIFA World Cup (men or women). The 2006 FIFA World Cup Final, also hosted by Germany, did the same thing. Host selection Germany was selected as the host on October 30, 2007, one month after the final between Germany and Brazil, and a win in the biddings over Canada. Germany previously hosted the men's FIFA World Cup tournament in 2006 and 1974 as West Germany. Canada would later win hosting for the 2015 edition. Qualified nations Originally it would be 24 nations, but due to Germany's 11-0 win over Argentina in the 2007 tournament, it would stay to 16 teams. In the next World Cup, hosted by Canada, 24 teams are participating. Had the 2011 Women's World Cup been extended to 24 teams, China PR would have qualified for every FIFA Women's World Cup to date, and South Korea would have made their first appearance since missing 2007. Two teams qualified for the first time: Colombia and Equatorial Guinea. Out of the 24 representatives for Canada 2015, only two weren't among the teams participating: Equatorial Guinea (lost to Ivory Coast on the away goals rule) and North Korea (banned from the World Cup by FIFA). Nearly all of the qualified teams from 2011 out of the 16 teams that participated came back to 2015. Mexico made their first since 1999, and France for the first time since missing the last World Cup. Ghana failed to qualify for the first time since 1995, and Argentina failed to qualify for the first time since 1999. Notably, China PR failed to qualify for the first time. Notably, UEFA Euro 2009 semifinalist Netherlands failed to qualify. If Mexico would have advanced to the playoff to face Italy, the Italians would have qualified for the first time since 1999. As of 2019, this was the last time Equatorial Guinea and North Korea qualified for a World Cup finals. ;AFC * * * ;CAF * * ;CONCACAF * * * ;CONMEBOL * * ;OFC * ;UEFA * * * (Host) * * Trivia *The 2011 Women's World Cup is one of the poorest Women's World Cups, but the 2.69 average number of goals is better than the 1990 FIFA World Cup's average of 2.21 goals. *It scored 86 goals, a record low in FIFA Women's World Cup history. This record will likely be unbroken due to the expansion of the World Cup from 2015. Category:2011 in sports Category:FIFA Women's World Cup Category:Germany Category:Oceania Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:North America Category:South America Category:Competitions hosted by Germany Category:Poorest World Cups Category:FIFA World Cup